Our precious moment
by junjoe
Summary: Chunjoe- N.A.P- Changrick fanfiction. Budayakan official pair nya TeenTop! walaupun nanti saya share pair lain juga /plak -gagal di summary- /abaikan
1. Chapter 1

Author: sweetestming

Tittle: The moment with you

Cast: Chunjoe- N.A.P- Changrick plus cameo.

Rate: PG -13 (yang aman aja dulu /plak)

Genre: (failed) romance, (failed) fluff, intinya failed dulu deh -_-

Warning!: typos (kalo ada), gaje (mohon di maklum), bahasa agak nyeleneh atau mungkin emang gak bisa di cerna orz

a/n: Hallo~ saya is back /apaan ini/ intinya ff comeback saya dulu ya hehe ff lama nyari dulu ilham'-' ini kayaknya kumpulan drabble (?) maksudnya drabble digabung satu hehe. Okay enjoy~

*** author pov*** [chunjoe's story]

Namja manis itu menghela nafas nya pelan, meminum air mineral yang sedari tadi disimpan di dekat tubuhnya. Duduk terdiam di dinding yang berlapis kaca tersebut.

Peluh terlihat mengalir dari sekitar kening menuju pelipisnya.

Terlihat...cantik. Ditambah lagi rambut warna bronze lembutnya semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

Bersenandung pelan kemudian berdehem, tenggorokannya agak sedikit perih.

Memejamkan matanya membuat fikiran nya setenang mungkin. Membuat sedikit kejadian yang terjadi tadi dan beberapa hari ke belakang kembali ter-ingat.

Menghela nafasnya agak panjang.

"Chanhee..kemana saja? Aku mencarimu" tiba-tiba saja suara itu datang dari arah pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Ya, ruang latihan.

"Ah? Aku diam sedari tadi disini Byung, terlebih lagi aku perlu berlatih untuk GDA nanti juga, Zepp tour kita dan comeback nanti.." ucap Chanhee tanpa berhenti.

Byunghun tersenyum kemudian ikut duduk di depan Chanhee.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali Channie" ucap Byunghun sembari mengambil handuk di dekat tubuh Chanhee dan me-ngelap wajah Chanhee dengan pelan.

"Aniya, aku baru saja berlatih sedikit" elak Chanhee. Byunghun tersenyum.

Siapa yang akan percaya jika melihat kaos yang dikenakan Chanhee pun sudah basah dan dia berkata baru berlatih sedikit.

"Berbohong itu tak baik Channie" ucap Byunghun kemudian mengelus pelan wajah Chanhee dan mengecup pipi kanan Chanhee lembut.

Chanhee hanya bisa diam dengan pipi yang merona. Manis sekali. Byunghun kemudian terkekeh melihat Chanhee yang merona.

"Haruskah?" Tanya Byunghun menatap Chanhee serius.

"E..eh?" ucap Chanhee kebingungan. Byunghun kali ini tertawa agak keras.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini maksudku" ucap Byunghun kemudian menarik tangan Chanhee yang otomatis membuat badan Chanhee tertarik ke arah depan.

Wajah keduanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi, Chanhee jelas hanya bisa terdiam sementara Byunghun menatap nya intens.

Byunghun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Mengecup bibir Chanhee yang tipis dan merona itu pelan.

Seperti biasa, manis itu yang dirasakan keduanya. Chanhee memejamkan matanya kemudian menggenggam tangan Byunghun erat.

Keduanya saling membalas ciuman hingga akhirnya Chanhee mendorong pelan dada Byunghun dan menarik nafas dalam.

Wajah keduanya merona. Merah seperti tomat kkk.

Byunghun menatap ke arah wajah Chanhee yang menunduk, kemudian mengangkat dagu Chanhee pelan.

"Yah, jangan terus menunduk dear, kau malu? Kita sudah sering melakukannya kan.." ucap Byunghun santai.

Chanhee semakin merona, masih menggenggam tangan Byunghun erat.

"Kita memang sudah sering melakukannya, tapi..entah mengapa aku selalu merasa ini seperti saat pertama kali aku melakukannya denganmu" ucap Chanhee polos.

Byunghun tersenyum. Kemudian mengecup kening Chanhee sekilas.

"Itu artinya perasaan mu tetap tak berubah padaku sama seperti saat kita bertemu dan kau jatuh cinta padaku" ucap Byunghun yang kemudian mengecup tangan Chanhee yang menggenggam tangannya.

Chanhee tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Saranghae Byunghun-ah"

"Nado saranghae Chanhee-ya"

_Because the moment with you is the most precious moment in my life._

__a/n: Ini chap Chunjoe nya dulu~ next chap nya N.A.P sama Changrick ^^


	2. Chapter 2

*** author pov*** [N.A.P's story]

Namja dengan garis wajah tegas dan mata yang segaris tersebut menyandarkan badannya di senderan sofa. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit lelah kemudian mengambil ponsel genggam nya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Menghela nafas panjang kemudian membaringkan badannya di sofa. Agak pening.

Terlebih lagi ia hanya sendiri.

Merindukan seseorang, seseorang yang biasa ia 'bully' untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya. 'Dongsaeng' kesayangannya sekaligus orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya setelah orang tuanya tentunya.

'ceklek'

Suara pintu dorm terbuka.

Minsoo -namja yang membaringkan badannya di sofa- kemudian membuka sebelah matanya. Berharap..ya ia berharap bahwa seseorang yang membuka pintu ada seseorang yang ia tengah tunggu saat ini.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari arah pintu menuju ruang tengah.

"Ya! Bang Minsoo apa yang tengah kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang tersebut. Suara khas miliknya yang langsung membuat Minsoo tersenyum kemudian terbangun dan duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Kelihatannya Ahn Daniel?" Minsoo balik bertanya. Daniel menghela nafasnya.

"Kau kelihatan seperti beruang malas" ucap Daniel yang kemudian mengambil tempat untuk ikut duduk disamping Minsoo.

Minsoo terkekeh.

"Terima kasih untuk pujian nya Daniel-ssi" ucap Minsoo sembari melirik ke arah kanan, dimana Daniel tengah duduk.

Daniel tersenyum kemudian melirik ke arah Minsoo.

"Sama-sama Minsoo-ssi" balas Daniel sembari menatap ke arah mata Minsoo.

Minsoo menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat ke arah Daniel. Agak merapat.

Terus menatap ke arah mata Daniel dengan intens seolah mencari sebuah jawaban di dua manik mata tersebut.

"Kau tahu aku merindukan saat-saat berdua kita seperti ini?" tanya Minsoo ke arah Daniel.

Merona. Pipi Daniel merona, manis sekali.

Masih terus menatap mata Minsoo.

Minsoo memajukan badannya. Menaruh tangannya di atas bahu Daniel yang terpaku.

Mengecup pipi kiri Daniel dengan lembut kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Daniel, ke kening, hidung dan terakhir.

Bibir kissable milik Daniel. And luckily those lips is Minsoo's only.

Mengecup bibir tebal itu dengan lembut, sedikit menekannya.

Daniel memejamkan matanya, memegang ujung kaos yang Minsoo kenakan. Sudah lama tak seperti dan Daniel sedikit merasa gugup kembali.

Keduanya tetap seperti itu. Ciuman lembut nan manis seperti biasa. Tak ada nafsu.

Yang ada hanya kerinduan.

Hingga akhirnya Minsoo melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Perlu oksigen.

Daniel membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap wajah Minsoo kembali.

"Aku pun..merindukannya.." ucap Daniel. Minsoo tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu Daniel-ssi" balas Minsoo, Daniel tersenyum.

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Daniel-ssi"

_Because the moment with you is the most precious moment in my life._


	3. Chapter 3

***author pov*** [Changrick's story]

Namja dengan wajah yang sangat imut dan rambut berwarna biru itu membaringkan badannya di kasur. Memiringkan badannya ke arah kanan dimana jendela kamar nya terbuka lebar.

Udara dingin menusuk kulit nya yang mulus. Menaik-kan kembali selimut yang semula ada di pinggang nya.

Terus saja menatap ke arah jendela tersebut tanpa berniat kembali memejamkan matanya.

Entah, rasa kantuknya hilang. Diganti dengan 'flashback' begitu banyak memori dengan seseorang dan juga orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu di bawah bantalnya. Ia ponsel genggamnya.

Membuka galeri foto dimana terdapat banyak selca dan foto-foto yang ia ambil dari internet.

Tersenyum kecil di saat ia melihat foto-foto dengan seseorang yang sangat bermakna di hidupnya.

Begitu banyak kenangan yang telah ia lewati dengan seseorang tersebut.

Seseorang yang dingin tanpa banyak bicara namun punya berbagai cara untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya.

Tiba-tiba ranjang yang ia tiduri bergerak.

Changhyun -namja berambut biru yang tengah berbaring tersebut- hanya bisa terdiam.

"Bangun hyung, pemalas" suara tersebut jelas sekali di telinga Changhyun.

Suara seseorang yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

Memiringkan badannya ke arah kiri dimana suara seseorang tersebut berada.

Jonghyun tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Changhyun.

Mengecup pipi kiri Changhyun lembut.

"Morning Changhyun hyung!" ucap Jonghyun sembari mengelus puncak kepala Changhyun lembut.

Changyun tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Jonghyun erat.

"Morning Jonghyun-ah" ucap Changhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa..." ucap Jonghyun terputus, Changhyun menatap ke arah mata Jonghyun.

"Eh?..ada yang salah kah denganku?" tanya Changhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ada.." jawab Jonghyun dengan sedikit smirk nya. Changhyun terkaget kemudian bangun dan terduduk sembari tetap menghadap Jonghyun.

"Apa itu Jonghyunnie? Katakan padaku" ucap Changhyun dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Kau semakin imut dari ke hari-hari dan itu membuatku gemas" ucap Jonghyun kemudian mengelus pipi Changhyun lembut.

Changyun tersipu. Pipinya merona.

"Ah..Jonghyunnie" ucap nya pelan.

"Wae?" tanya Jonghyun masih tersenyum.

"Ani..aku malu" jawab Changhyun.

Jonghyun bangun dari tidurnya duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Changhyun.

"You know what's wrong with you hyung? That I can't resist your cuteness, and feels like I can keep you on my pocket only for me" ucap Jonghyun kemudian memegang bahu Changhyun lembut.

Pipi Changhyun semakin merona. Memejamkan matanya.

Jonghyun mencium lembut bibir Changhyun.

Ciuman manis seperti biasa, namun kali ini Jonghyun 'sedikit' khilaf.

Menggigit bibir bawah Changhyun pelan membuat Changhyun membuka mulutnya dan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Jonghyun. Changed into the deep kiss.

Sampai sebuah suara di pintu terdengar.

"YAK CHOI JONGHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"

Seperti biasa, Ahn Daniel.

Jonghyun melepas ciumannya kemudian mengecup pipi Changhyun.

"Saranghae" ucap Jonghyun sembari terkekeh.

"Nado saranghae"

_Because the moment with you is the most precious moment in my life._


End file.
